civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MudKiip/The Celts Part 1: How Rome Sucked at Living
OK, so I'm playing C3C as the Celts. The scenario: TETurkham's Test of Time. The civilizations are the Celts, the French, the Engish, the Romans, the Carthaginians, the Arabs, the Zulu, the Mongols (lucky b---- is the only country in Asia), and the Incans (only person in both Americas GRR). Turn 1: Munich gets a Warrior. The French city of Toulouse is completely unguarded, so I say "Let's kill the French." A couple of turns later and Toulouse and Orleans are razed. By turn 7, France is gone. OR SO I THOUGHT. Thanks a lot, France gets respawn where Seoul is supposed to be. I guess that may stop the Mongols from controlling two-thirds of Eurasia. Turn 20 or so: FINALLY!!! GALLIC SWORDSMAN!!!! I got it so early due to double production. "Wow, Rome is being a pain... LET'S RAZE VENICE!!!!" I sent two Gallic Swordsman in and DESTROYED. It was so easy, but then I realized, "Rome is starting to expand, they just built Veii..." Gallics and Settlers where coming out like hotcakes. I wasn't going for Venice. I was going for the capital city: Rome. I gathered up roughly twenty or so Gallic and ten or so Archers, and one lone Spearman. I head out for Rome. I was shocked. Only three units garrisoned the fine city, all being Elite Warriors. It took maybe eight turns, yet the Elite did not prevail. The Celtic did. I had signed a peace treaty, asking for Antium, one of their newer cities on the north east side of the Celtic empire. They agreed. I also got Rome from the deal, not wanting to be burned to a crisp, the capital pleaded for mercy, so I gave them mercy. The new Roman capital: Corsica, a one square island I wouldn't be able to take over until I got a ship that could bombard. I raised up five more Gallics and four catapult from new cities like Cardiff and Kells. Next was Naples. I was able to fortify the catapult safely in my borders, yet they could still attack the city of Naples. It was razed in three turns. It didn't even put up a fight. By this time, I had met everyone but the Mongols, Zulu, ans Incans. The town of Sicily was next. Believe it or not,it wasn'teven garrisoned. LUCKY BREAK!!!! Once Sicily was razed, we where found in Carthage's city radius. Hannibal was already pissed at us for no reason so we left immediately. I then signed yet another treaty with Rome for a World Map & three workers. I sent all my troops that took Sicily out to Vienna. The Cumae Ambush was afoot. Once I gathered around thirty troops in Vienna, we set out to Cumae. Cumae put up a fight, a battle to be remembered. They took out half my troops,eventually the last unit was killed by a catapult and the lone Spearman took the city and razed it. With only tweve troops left, I set out to the final city: Veii. Veii put up no fight, we where on a mountain as an Elite Gallic fighting one Regular Warrior and three workers. The city was razed, and to the victor goes the spoils. I signed the third peace treaty with Rome, and gained EVERYTHING I could gain. Belgrade eventually created a settler, I sent it out to Cumae's remains and named the city 'Forgotten Roman Village'. That would've pissed the AI off if he had feelings... MudKiip 16:11, July 15, 2011 (UTC)MudKiip Category:Blog posts Category:Celtic Category:Blog posts